We Are Not Alone
by LogicAside
Summary: The history of Naruto changes forever when an intergalactic empire invades his World.


The history of Naruto changes forever when an intergalactic empire invades Naruto's World.

I don't own Naruto or the Mass Effect Series, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Bioware respectively.

Chapter 1: No Mercy

**Ten Years After The 4th Shinobi World War**

**Aboard HSV Zeus**

General Circe looked out the planet before her through her observation deck. "Pitiful, The Ancestors bestowed upon you great power and you waste it on war. You are a disgrace to their memory."

She looked to the holographic console before her and pressed a button. "Niobe, entertain me for a moment and tell me what the explosion in sector Q4-2 was."

"Yes ma'am. It seems there is some kind of battle going on. Two men with outputting extraordinary energy signatures, rivaling that of the Ancestors."

"Hmm..."

"The **BOSS**_(Biometric Optical Surveillance System) _identifies them as high priority targets."

"Names?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Destroy them quickly! Their deaths will reduce morale in the coming days and insure a swift victory."

"Yes Ma'am!" Niobe sent the coordinates of their location to the main weapons specialist. He nodded and proceeded to enter the coordinates.

Silence filled air as the energized beam impacted the ground below.

"Niobe, status?" Asked Circe.

"We... we missed ma'am."

Circe took a deep breath and calmly asked. "Niobe... Can you tell me how protons 2X hotter than the average star traveling at speeds close to that of light missed its target?"

"N-no ma'am. I don't..."

"Well you better find out in the next 10 seconds or Lucina here will be taking your position. Permanently!"

"YES MA'AM!"

**Valley of the End (5 Minutes Ago)**

"RASENGAN!" Naruto speed towards Sasuke to land the finishing blow. Jutsu in hand, Naruto pushed his palm towards his opponent.

"Chidori Nagashi," whispered Sasuke. He winced in pain as the Jutsu took its effect.

Naruto was shocked with over a thousand volts, instantly falling to the ground in agony.

Sasuke slowly stood to his feet, Kusanagi in hand. He raised Naruto's head with the tip of his blade. "It's over," said the battle damaged Sasuke.

"Not...yet," stammered Naruto.

Sasuke entered the katana into Naruto's neck, causing his eyes to widen.

The clone popped to Sasuke's surprise. Sasuke dropped to dirt, barely able to move. He noticed the real Naruto walking towards him in the corner of his rinnegan eye.

"All these years I've been holding back against you, trying not to kill my best friend." He kneeled down to his ear. "Now you see how far I am out of your league."

Sasuke looked away in anger.

"I see now after all you have caused, this world would be better off without you." Naruto entered his chakra kurama form and pointed his mouth at the immobile man before him. "So I'm not just going to kill you, you traitorous bastard..."

The tension was thick in the air. Silence enveloped all.

For the first time ever, Naruto's cloak began to turn red. His features turned animalistic in nature. The balls surrounding him formed spikes. Smoke enclosed him as the chakra charred the earth.

"I'M GOING TO ERASE YOU!"

The spiked balls grew to an enormous size and started to spin rapidly.

Naruto himself created a bijudama, but this was no ordinary attack. The jutsu was similar to an gigantic toothpick, mere inches from Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's expression, one of fear.

Naruto finally thrust out his hand and sent the quickly shining balls at Sasuke. They began to tear him to shreds. After all that seemed to be left of him was shredded skin and tissue, Naruto sent the toothpick shaped bijudama at him.

The result, an explosion with a radius so wide, it could be seen from space at ease.

As the dust settled, Naruto's expression of satisfaction turned to anger. "Konohamaru!" His yell could be heard for miles.

Konohamaru's custom made kunai was planted where Sasuke once lay.

The light blue dressed jōnin was on his guard as he approached Naruto.

"Explain." Naruto knew Konohamaru wouldn't interfere with his battle with Sasuke unless it was a dire situation. Nonetheless, he was still furious.

"Hokage-sama, Shikamaru says Our Brothers Have Arrived."

Naruto's eyes revealed surprise.

"What's wrong Nee-san?"

Naruto stiffened up and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Konohamaru, The Blue Bolt of Konoha, as my rightful successor I believe you have the right to hear what truly goes on in this small world of ours. Take all three of us to Shikamaru."

"Three?"

"I regret to say this but Sasuke will be needed in the times to come."

Konohamaru nodded and teleported all of them to Konoha, mere seconds before the proton cannon obliterated the area.

**HSV Zeus**

Niobe crossed her fingers as the OSA drones scanned the remaining destruction. Circe touched Niobe's hand and smiled. "Niobe, stop scanning."

"I'm sorry ma'am but I must disobey your order. It is my duty as a soldier of The High Imperial Dominion to find the targets and neutralize them." Fear was heavy in her voice.

"I must give you my most sincere apology as I inform you that The Dominion no longer requires your services. You are hereby stripped of your rank..." Circe swiftly grabbed Niobe by her long hair and dragged her to the maintenance shaft of the primary proton cannon, locking the door behind her. "For your crimes of failure and disobeying a direct command, you are sentenced to death. May it be slow and painful." Circe spit on the window Niobe began to pound upon and walked away.

"Primary Weapons Specialist Lucina, you have been promoted. Your first order as Second-in-Command, vaporize target 57-B, Kirigakure no Sato. That should be an easy task, no?"

"Yes ma'am!"

As the cannon fired up, the screams of Niobe could be heard throughout the ship.

"Failure will not be tolerated upon this vessel," said Circe

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto walked up to his desk and pressed a button underneath it. Curtains automatically covered the entire window, causing the room to become pitch black. "Shikamaru, would you please."

"Of course." Shikamaru made a hand sign and five small cones along with a long keyboard rose from the desk.

Naruto pressed a green button and ringing was heard through the office.

"They never answer when you want them to," laughed Naruto.

A small hologram of each Kage appeared within the cones. In the fifth cone, was an unknown woman in a business suit.

"My fellow brothers and sisters, the time has come. They have arrived."

"WHAT?! The Commander said they would not arrive for another three years!" Chōjūrō exclaimed, shocked at the information he was hearing.

"I apologize, their technology must be far more advanced than we predicted," said the woman in the business suit.

"What do we..." Chōjūrō's hologram suddenly disappeared and everyone gasped.

"You don't think...?" Wondered Kurotsuchi.

"Commander Shepard, could they really be that advanced?" Naruto asked this woman but before she could answer someone else answered for her.

"Yes, we are that advanced." The hologram of a mysterious woman stood in Chōjūrō's place.

"Who are you," asked Gaara.

"I am the woman who is going to kill every last one of you." She could feel the anger being directed at her from thousands of miles away.

"I don't take threats lightly, so if you're going to kill me then you're in for a fight!"

"I do not doubt that Mr. Uzumaki." She took a sip from her cup and smiled sadistically. "Let me formally introduce myself, I am General Circe of the High Imperial Dominion and your new planetary leader. You will sur-"

"Yea right bitch! We will never submit to you!" Proclaimed Kurotsuchi.

"Interrupt me again you barbaric excuse for a woman and I shall cut off your tongue and shove it so far up your ass you will taste shit for weeks!"

"FU-"

"Quiet Kurotsuchi." Advised Darui, "Don't let your anger get the best of you." She stayed her tongue and took his advice.

"Thank you sir. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, You will surrender yourselves over to me or else I will commence bombardment of each one of your cities until this planet is nothing more than a pebble. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good. I'm happy we could come to an understanding. Meet me at Sector A1-12 or as you call it, Suna. I expect you there within the day."

As soon as her hologram disappeared, everyone began to shout in anger.

"Silence!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs to calm the situation. "We must set in motion the plans we have already prepared."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I believe those plans are now worthless. Please, our villages are at stake and you are asking us to-"

"I know what I am asking of you. When we all learned of what was coming from our predecessors, we knew what was at stake. We must continue or all the decades of preparation will be for nothing." This response caused many of the Kage to reconsider, but Darui was adamant about changing the plans.

"I know a way to fix this. I say we call a vote. All in favor of continuing with our arrangements say yea." Naruto waited for the Kage to respond.

"Yea." Answered Gaara.

"That is 2 Yea's. All opposed?"

"Nay" Replied Darui and Kurotsuchi.

"It's tied. We await your decision Commander Shepard." Naruto looked at the woman as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I abstain from this vote. This is a shinobi problem, not a human one." Naruto was surprised at her reply.

"Please enlighten me how this is not a human problems well?"

"No matter what you decide, our fleet will deploy 3 years from now just like we promised. Also, the Imperials still don't know where if we exist or not. As I see it, this is your problem for now. I bid you a good day, and hopefully you'll be alive when we see each other years from now."

The Commander terminated her hologram.

"I hate her." said Kurotsuchi. Her face portraying much disdain for the red headed woman.

"She may be troublesome sometimes but she has been a valuable ally in terms of information. Hopefully she can come through with her promise about the fleet." Explained Shikamaru. "Now back to the topic at hand. How will you resolve the vote?"

"I have an idea." Naruto waved Shikamaru over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Shikamaru will be the one to decide. Does anyone disagree?"

None disagreed.

"I believe the best course of action is to discard the plan."

"Haha, I was really hoping you would side with me on this one." Laughed Naruto.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but the circumstances have made the plan useless. I do have an idea in mind to replace it."

"Let's hear it."

Shikamaru explained his plan and they all agreed to put it into action.

Ending the meeting, Naruto pressed the same button to open the curtains. He turned around to Shikamaru and instructed him to begin the plan immediately. He walked up to a confused and shocked Konohamaru. "I know this is a lot to take in so I'll explain everything as we walk."

As they walked to the end of the hall Naruto began to explain everything in great detail.

"Over thousands of years ago a race that we call The Ancestors..."

**Here is the first chapter to what I hope to be a long story. Tell me what you think, negative and positive feedback is welcome. **

**Also if you go to my deviantart page (Link in profile), I have a link to 3 maps. The world of Naruto before The Unified States Uprising, The Offensive Battles during the Uprising and the new borders after the Unified States Uprising. ****These wars occurred after the 4th Shinobi World War but before the current conflict.**

**Lastly, there is a small bio on Konohamaru, The Blue Bolt of Konoha!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: PAYING FOR THEIR SINS**


End file.
